Savanna Vol 1 2
Appearing in 'That time I battled a guy who shoots lightning' Characters *'Anji Rajan / Savanna' *'Erik Laws / Thor' locations *'Mumbai, india' **'Abandoned Factory' **'Lake' 'Premise' Previously -''' *'''As Anji Rajan gains extraordinary powers, she deals with a mystery attacker with clues to her origin. This Issue! - ' *'The battle with Thor goes on, as Anji learns more about what she can do. Synopsis Issue Two - Anji: So, I have some explaining to do. I called myself Savanna for a reason. During that battle it was all coming to me. What if he was telling the truth, and I was indeed a God. An Elephant God no less?. Anyways, all the pieces in my head began to fit together as I thought back to my mother’s sister, auntie Savanna. She was an amazing woman who loved me very much. Anji. 10 years ago. She hugs her auntie. Anji: Auntie S! Savanna: Hello sweetie! It’s great to see you! She leans up to her ear, so the two can whisper to each other Anji: Show me the special thing! Savanna: Patience, little doe, we can go for a walk later after dinner with your parents. Anji waits impatiently for the dinner to end. Finally it comes, and Anji goes on a walk with auntie Savanna. Savanna: You ready? Remember not to tell anyone about this okay? Anji: Cross my heart. Savanna: Good girl. Here goes. The ground begins to shake a little. Up from the dirt emerges a few coloured crystals, all very small. Anji: Wow! Savanna: This one is for you. Green, it’s an emerald. Like your eyes! Anji: I love you auntie S! She hugs her tight. Anji: Auntie S went on a business trip to the US when I was eight. She never came back. I understand now, after all that Thor guy had told me, that, if I was something to do with Ganesha, it may of came from Auntie Savanna. Maybe she had inherited Ganesha’s powers of wealth, or maybe she could also become an elephant-woman at will? Maybe I can make the crystals. Man, it made me miss her even more. But for now, all I could do was honour her with my name. Maybe one day She would explain what’s happening to me, and we could solve it together. Thor begins to moan as he comes-to. Anji: But for now, he’s waking up. Time for some questions. Thor awakes on a small boat. They are in the middle of a lake. He is tied to the hull of the boat with cable and duct tape. Opposite him sits a teenage girl. Thor: Who are you!? Anji: Did I hit you that hard? Thor remembers what happens, and begins to squirm out of the bonds. Anji: It will probably take you a while to break out hammerhead. I wouldn't. I’ll just capsize the boat and we can do this again an again and again. Do you understand? He nods his head reluctantly. Anji: Wow. someone has a face like thunder! So, Thor? Real name? He spits at her. Anji: Rude. Now I’m guessing It’s totally like something really embarrassing. She puts her hand in the water and begins splashing him with it. Sparks fly upwards. Thor: ...Erik. Anji: There we go! So, Erik, what are you? Thor: I am a God, and I will ascend to my true power after killing you. It’s nothing personal. Anji: Wow, you are the most useless captive ever. You know I once played this game with a torture scene. I’m feeling pretty inspired at the moment. For the record, that scene involved a car battery, clamps and nipples. ‘Gods’ have nipples right? Thor: Fuck you! Anji slumps her chin on her hand. Anji: Someone knows some big words *sighs* Anji begins to rock the boat side-to-side. Water begins to splash out onto Erik Thor: Okay! Okay! I’ll explain. One day I began feeling different, and soon I began developing powers just like you. I am not a God. I am human like you. In my frantic searches for what had happened to me, I found a man online. He knows all. He told me I had to kill another one of my kind, and I would ascend. He told me of my future, he told me who I am destined to be. He told me things your little mind could not comprehend. Anji: He was telling the truth, I could feel it. I’d played his bluff. Thor: I know you’re scared, but you are a Titan now. Anji: Titans? That’s what we are called? Thor: We are ancestors of the Gods. Now is the happening. Now is our time. If you join me, I can explain all this to you. All your worries can be set right. I’m not here to kill you. Anji: Seems I wasn’t the only one who was good at calling bluffs. I untied the cable slightly. I wanted to know more, I wanted to know what I was and what I had to do now. Then he attacked. Anji falls into the water with a blast of electricity. Her clothes rip as she expands and her face changes into her elephant persona. She walks up on the shore to find Thor running away Anji: Hey! I just want to talk! Anji: Unfortunately my country has a problem with it’s electricity cable management. Pylons have hundreds of wires protruding from them, so there was a shortage of places a she-elephant could take a hostage that didn't have pylons. Naturally I didn't take Erik long to find a source of power. Thor: This is it! We can end this now. Succumb to a stronger god, and you can leave your curse behind! Anji: I think we have different ideas of ‘leaving it behind.’ Electricity sparks everywhere, focusing on Savanna. It hits her and she is in extreme pain. Slowly she gets back up and begins charging towards Thor. Thor: This isn’t possible! Stop it! He focuses more lightning on her, and she wails in pain, yet continues charging. Thor: No! She, in her rage, impales him with he tusks. He lets out a cry, before limping over. Lifeless. Anji: What have I done? Trivia * Art by Jaga 321 * SPOILER Thor's death was planned before even Savanna herself. It was done to rid Paragon of the most popular god-related superhero as not to confuse people with marvel and paragon. A bold statement of sorts. * This issue saw a paradigm shift for jaga for more mature themes. What with death and swearing, this marks the beginning of a more mature take on the character that surprises even jaga themselves. While the series is light and often comical, there will be some heavy themes too. Category:Paragon Comics Category:Savanna